Injuries
by Maximum Ride 000
Summary: OK. I know I put the plot in here somewhere, but I can't seem to find it through all the fluff. Consider yourself warned. Good luck.


**Hello there. It's been awhile, but I'm back and I bring fiction. This is my first Avatar fic but I think this couple is really cute and this fic has been floating around in my brain for a while.**

**Constructive criticism has been Vault Boy approved, but all flamers will lose karma.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, Sokka would be able to bend cactus juice. And can he? I don't think so. Which means I don't own Avatar. I don't own Fallout 3 either so don't try suing me over that either.**

**I hope you enjoy this fic. Please R&R.**

**-Maximum Ride 000**

The fight had been brutal, to say the least. Even with Azula's group split apart in an effort to track down the Avatar, Mai and the group of firebender soldiers with her had almost been too much for the small group.

FLASHBACK

The Gaang had been camped in a small clearing in the forest when Toph had felt the vibrations of the approaching small army. She had warned the Gaang, warning them that there wasn't enough time to fly away on Appa. With grim expressions the group had begun to prepare for the inevitable battle that loomed over them. Aang and Katara had lead Appa and Momo away from the clearing as Toph and Sokka prepared for the worst. No words were spoken, the only noise in the clearing came from Sokka sharpening his sword and Toph setting up earthen defenses around the campsite. There was a moment of calm before the trees around the clearing exploded in a raging inferno and a barrage of knives came flying through the inferno directly into the defenses Toph had so carefully set up before the fight. Toph was the first to leap into the fray slamming a rock into the face of one of the charging firebenders. Sokka felt his blood turn cold when Toph disappeared under a second barrage of knives. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two firebenders slam into trees which he assumed was Aang's handiwork and heard the familiar sound of rushing water indicating that Katara too had joined the fray. He pulled his thoughts away from what might be happening to Toph, firmly telling himself that Toph could take care of herself. He launched himself at an oncoming opponent slamming the soldier in the side of the head with his sword causing the man to collapse in an unconscious heap. The skirmish lasted a few minutes before the Gaang managed to dispatch all the opponents excepting only Mai herself.

"Well, this fight is becoming boring and I have no reason to stay and fight so I'll be going now. But before I leave…" without bothering to finish her sentence she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of smoke pellets **(A/N I don't know if these exist in avatar, but they do in this story)**. She threw the smoke pellets to the ground causing them to explode, filling the air with dense, choking smoke. When the smoke cleared, Sokka took stock of the damage. Aang had a few bruises, but nothing too serious. Katara looked all right except for a few minor cuts on her arms. His eyes drifted over to the last place he had seen Toph. He didn't see her so he continued turning around until movement by a nearby tree caught his attention. He turned fast enough to see Toph pull a kunai out of her shoulder that had previously affixed her to the tree behind her. She quickly threw the knife into the surrounding forest and attempted to clean away the blood that was beginning to stain the shoulder of her shirt without being seen.

"Is everyone okay?" Aang questioned. Katara nodded in response and Sokka merely grunted his affirmation. When the Avatar received no response from his friend and earthbending teacher he turned to see Toph disappearing into the forest. Aang started to go after her but Sokka stopped him.

"Don't", he said quietly, his hand on Aang's shoulder, "I think she might have been hit, but don't worry I'll take care of her." With that he slipped off into the woods, following after Toph, leaving Aang and Katara alone in the battle-torn clearing. Sokka stopped by Appa, and picked up some bandages and some clothes before he headed off to find Toph.

END FLASHBACK

Even with Sokka's well honed tracking skills it still took him almost an hour to find the injured earthbender. When he did finally find her, she was sitting near a riverbank leaning against the trunk of a tree. She didn't seem to notice his approach, so he took the opportunity to inspect the young earthbender. The bloodstain on her shoulder had grown larger and was now accompanied by a bloodstain on her side and a visible gash on her leg and arm. "Toph?" he asked gently alerting the girl to his presence. Toph sat up quickly in alarm, waving her arm, causing a rock to fly in Sokka's direction, narrowly missing his head. "Easy Toph, it's just me, Sokka." he said as calmly as he could considering she had nearly brained him.

"Oh, don't sneak up on me meathead. I might accidently take your head off." It was the closest thing to concern Sokka had ever come out of her mouth. He smiled slightly at Toph's unique way of showing concern, before he moved closer to the injured bender. He noticed Toph tense as he stepped closer, "You're hurt." he said for lack of something better to say.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Toph responded , her usual sarcastic tone returning to her voice.

"Let me help you." Sokka continued moving closer to Toph.

"I'm fine Meathead, and I don't need your help. So leave me alone." She said, her tone was harsh but Sokka could hear the slight tone of fear and pain that bubbled just under the surface. He stopped a few steps away from her not wanting to force her but waiting for her to admit that she needed his help. "Why are you still here Meathead? I thought I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE." she raged at him.

"Toph, you're hurt and you need help and I'm not leaving until you let me help you." he said in a calm and gentle voice. "Toph, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Please, let me help you."

Toph remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Sokka. I'm really, really sorry." she didn't get any farther before her voice cracked and her shoulders began to shake. Sokka had never even entertained the thought of Toph breaking down. She looked so defenseless just sitting there crying. He sat down next to her and gently pulling her into his lap and leaning her head against his chest. He rubbed small circles on her back as he gently rocked her back and forth. She struggled against him before she yelped slightly, he instantly let go realizing that in her struggling she had made her wounds worse. "We need to clean and bandage those wounds." he said calmly and gently, wrapping on arm protectively around her waist holding her firmly in his lap. Toph remained silent as Sokka gently cleaned and wrapped Toph's wounds. "You need to get some rest." he commanded softly.

"Thanks Sokka, for everything." Toph said quietly. Sokka wanted to say something, but something in her tone made him think that she wanted to say more so he remained silent. "You are always there for me when I need you. And you always help me even when I yell at you and insult you. And you never expect anything from me in return." she finished softly.

Sokka was surprised by Toph's confession and was quiet for a moment before he responded. "Toph, you are dear to me and I will do anything I can to protect you because I love you." he told her calmly. Toph felt her heart skip a beat before resuming its normal rhythm. She listened quietly to the rhythm of Sokka's heart, the rate was slightly faster than normal but she knew he was telling the truth.

"I will always love you." she responded, her voice slightly muffled against his chest. Before she could even think of a response Sokka leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. She was stunned for a moment then she returned the kiss. They stayed in that position for some time before Toph broke apart panting slightly. She smiled shyly at him, "We should head back before Aang and Katara get worried and come looking for us."

Sokka smiled, knowing that Toph could see it despite her blindness. He hugged her gently, making sure that he didn't cause her any pain before he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the camp to tell Aang and Katara the good news. And maybe he and Toph could get those two together as well.

**Well, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. The next step in the process is to click the big button right below this statement and leave me a review. **

**-Maximum Ride 000**


End file.
